Wild Love
by Moonchild DJ
Summary: Wolverine has a girlfriend..but she's not what she seems. What dangerous plans does she have in mind for Jubilee and Wolverine? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Wild Love: Chapter 1   
  
  
by Moonchild DJ  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: Jubilee, Wolverine and any other X-Men who appear in this story   
belong to Marvel. I don't make any money off of them, I just like to write   
stories about them! Please don't sue me...the character, Cat, does belong to   
me, so please don't use her without permission.  
  
Author's Note: While this is not my *first* X-Men story(I have scads of   
others), this is my first published one-any feedback is appreciated, so e-   
mail me at moonchilddj@yahoo.com. Thanks goes to Ascian for encouragement to   
get my work on the 'Net, and for the help.  
  
*"..."*-means telepathic speech  
'...'-means internal thoughts  
  
On with the story!  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Remy LeBeau snorted as he watched the raven-haired young woman stare out the   
window at the couple on the Harley motercycle parked outside. Pushing his red   
brown hair out of his eyes, he leaned silently against the wall behind the   
dark-eyed girl as she thumped her head dully against the windowpane.   
  
"Why don'cha go an' confront him, Petit'? Save ya all de grief..."  
  
She gasped and jumped about five feet in the air, not realizing she had   
company. Glancing at him, she put a slim hand over her heart.  
  
"Jeez, LeBeau, what are ya tryin' to do, give me a heart attack?!" she   
squeaked faintly in surprise. Remy frowned.  
  
"Gotta have a heart 'fore ya can have an attack. An' from de look of t'ings,   
I say dere ain't much left 'cause it's breakin', oui?"  
  
Listening to her friend and teammate's heavy Cajun accent, Jubilation Lee   
nodded. "Too true, Gumbo." She sighed, looking out again. "Man, can't he see   
that she's playin' him for a fool? We both know that Catharine doesn't like   
mutants, Gumbo, we've heard her say as much! But Logan doesn't seem to know   
or care, an' all 'cause of a pretty face!"  
  
Remy put a comforting hand on Jubilation's shoulder, frowning at the blonde   
haired vision that was coiled around Logan on his Harley.  
  
"Dey say dat love is blind, Jubilee, an' it *must* be, if ol' Wolverine don't   
see how ya feel for him." Jubilation blushed furiously under her friend's   
knowing gaze, lowering her eyes.  
  
"Don't tell me I'm *that* transparent, LeBeau! Do all of the X-Men know?"   
Remy smiled fondly down at the young woman whom he had known since she was a   
young girl. Tough, impetuous, free-willed, yet loyal, brave, intelligent,   
vulnerable in her emotions and well-being of her friends, she was a good,   
steadfast friend and teammate. Having been an orphan since she was ten, she   
had pretty much kept to herself until Wolverine took her under his wing and   
brought her to the X-Men when she saved his life. She was a novice X-Man   
until she was thirteen, then she left the only home and family she had known   
for four years to join a school to better learn how to control her mutant   
abilities.  
  
The team, known collectively as Generation X, was made up of young men and   
women that were like her-mutants-learning to control their powers to be the   
next generation of X-Men.  
  
She was with them for five years before they graduated. The young woman who   
stepped out of the halls of Professor Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters   
was quite different from the girl who had walked in. Physically, her former   
short, spiky hair now reached almost down to her waist, her former childish   
figure had slimmed down to the graceful, agile curves of a beautiful young   
woman. Emotionally, she was more self-confident in her life and her mutant   
powers, and she was able to see her life clearly and what she wanted out of   
it. She was still youthful and spunky as always, but she had grown up-and   
her feelings had grown for Logan.  
  
She had idolized, respected and loved him as a father, protector, confidant,   
hero and friend when she was younger-now she did so as a friend who was in   
love with her best friend. But did Logan know or feel the same? Or was she  
still a little kid to him?  
  
"Only de ones who know y' truly-me, Rogue an' Jean. Non, you ain't transparent,   
transparent, jus' in love. Happens t' de best o' us!"  
  
Jubilation chuckled. "You oughta know, Cajun-you're so head-over-heels for   
Rogue, you can't see straight! But at least you know that she returns your   
feelings...Logan doesn't even know I exist...he still sees me as that 13-   
year-old firecracker who tagged along after him."  
  
"You just gotta make him see you as de beautiful young lady y' are, Jubilee-   
you've grown up wonderfully."  
  
Jubilee smiled, laying her head on Remy's shoulder. "Aw, Gambit, thanks for   
the compliment-that's so sweet!"  
  
Remy put an arm around her waist, hugging her. "Jus' tellin' de trut',   
chere," he murmured softly.  
  
Walking into the mansion after Catharine left, Logan stopped in his tracks   
as he glimpsed the endearing, startling picture Remy and Jubilation made in   
the light of the window.  
  
He growled low in his throat, seeing Gambit's hand curled around   
Jubilation's waist. Having known her for several years, he was still very   
protective of Jubilee. "Move that hand or lose it, LeBeau." he growled out,   
startling Remy and Jubilee.  
  
Remy smiled slightly, discreetly removing his hand from the young woman's   
waist. "Gambit just talkin', Logan, not tryin' anythin'."  
  
Logan's eyes narrowed. "You want t' go hug someone, hug Rogue. She *is*   
your lady, after all." Remy frowned, then turned to Jubilee.  
  
"'Member what I said, p'tit." Jubilation smiled at him.  
  
"Sure, Remy. An'...thanks." Remy nodded, taking a wide berth around   
Wolverine and leaving the room. Logan snorted.  
  
"Hmph. Good riddance."  
  
"Logan!" Jubilation admonished angrily. "Why'd ya have t'be so mean to  
Remy? He's your friend!"  
  
"Sometimes he gets a lil' *too* friendly, if ya get my drift, darlin'."  
  
"Oh, *please*. He's in love with *Rogue*, ya dork! Are you *blind*?!"  
  
Logan frowned. "No, jus' wary. You never know 'bout some people sometimes.   
I don't want him tryin' anything, is all. You're just a kid."  
  
He blinked as Jubilation's face reddened in anger.  
  
"A KID?!" Jubilee exploded, her dark eyes fairly snapping fire. "Of all th'   
*nerve*...!" Coming up with a growl of her own, a fair match to Logan's,   
she stalked away from him in a huff.  
  
Logan's jaw dropped in surprise and confusion. "What?! What'd I say?!" he   
bellowed after her.  
  
*"Logan, sometimes you're as dense as a tree. Have you no knowledge   
other's feelings?"* The telepath of the X-Men, Phoenix, scolded him   
mentally. Logan frowned. Knowing that Jean Grey-Summers would be able to   
hear him, he let his thoughts fill his mind.  
  
*"What did I do, Jeannie? What did I say t' Jubes that was so wrong?"*  
  
He heard Jean's mental sigh in his mind.  
  
*"Logan, Jubilation *always* hated to be called a kid. She's nineteen years   
old, she's not a KID anymore. Of all the people to call her that-she   
respects and trusts you, looks up to you, and you go and treat her like a   
child. No wonder she's angry at you."*  
  
*"Aw, damn...I really screwed up..."*  
  
*"In the words of Jubilation...'duh'."*  
  
***  
  
Relax, this is only the first chapter! It gets better as it goes on, trust   
me. I guess you can call this story a mixture of action/angst/drama and   
romance. Feedback is much appreciated at moonchilddj @yahoo.com. 


	2. Chapter 2

Wild Love: Chapter 2   
  
  
by Moonchild DJ  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: Jubilee, Wolverine and all other X-Men characters belong to   
Marvel-please don't sue me for making stories of my favorite characters!   
Cat belongs to me, etc, etc... Author's Note: Well, here's Chapter 2-enjoy!  
  
"*...*"-means telepathic speech  
'...'-means internal thoughts   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"...and t' top it off, he called me KID. God, Remy, do I look like a child?"   
Jubilation snarled angrily, clenching her hands into fists as she paced   
back and forth in front of Remy. He leaned against the wall, watching   
Jubilation in concern. He sighed.  
  
"Non, petit', y' don't. Maybe Logan didn' mean it..."  
  
Jubilee laughed bitterly. "Oh, yeah, he did. I think he still thinks that   
I'm thirteen, not nineteen. Man, I think that Catharine is dullin' his   
senses..."  
  
A soft knock rapped on the front door to the mansion, and Jubilation craned   
her neck to see who it was through the window. Eyes narrowing, she spat out  
an unladylike curse.  
  
"Speak of th' devil. Of all the lousy luck...!" she hissed to Remy as she   
went to answer the door. Remy chuckled softly.  
  
"Duck an' cover! Hurricane Cat's here!" he hissed back.  
  
Jubilee smothered a chuckle as she opened the door and pasted on a weak   
smile.  
  
"Catharine, hi! I thought you had left. Did you forget something?" She  
desperately wished she had some bubblegum to crack annoyingly into the   
woman's face.  
  
"Like your brain..." Remy murmured in answer to Jubilee's question, just   
low enough for her to hear. She bit back a smile as the blondehaired woman   
looked down her nose at her.  
  
"No, nothing like that. I just couldn't leave Logan yet. Would you be a   
dear and go get him for me?"  
  
Jubilation sneered, ready to tell her off, but Remy grabbed her before she   
could say anything, warning her with a look. Catharine didn't know that the   
residents of Xavier Institute For Higher Learning were mutants, not even   
Logan.   
  
"No need t' get me, I'm here. Hi, Cat." Logan rumbled as he stepped into   
the room, smiling a rare smile at Catharine.  
  
Jubilation's heart plummeted to her stomach at Logan's gorgeous smile,   
sagging against Remy sadly. Why didn't he smile like that around her? 'He   
must really love Catharine', she thought despondently.  
  
"Oooohh, Logan, darling," Catharine cooed, smiling as she rushed past Remy   
and Jubilation, twining herself like a snake around Logan. Remy choked.  
  
"I t'ink I'm gonna be sick," he whispered to Jubilation. She nodded in   
agreement. Just seeing someone else in Logan's arms made her both green   
with jealousy and physically and emotionally sick.  
  
"'Scuse me guys, I've got things to do..." she mumbled, biting back a sob.  
Avoiding the couple, she rushed out of the room, her dark hair streaming   
out behind her.  
  
Logan frowned in worry. Turning to Remy, he pushed a hand through his dark   
blue-black tufted hair. "Yo, LeBeau, is she still mad at me for what I said   
to her, callin' her a kid an' all?" Remy nodded. "Would ya go tell her that   
I wanna talk to her later?"  
  
Remy wrinkled his nose in disgust at the woman in front of him, as if he   
smelled something bad. She sneered at him, gloating.  
  
"Sure, Logan. Just don' know if she wanna talk t' *you*." he snarled   
angrily.  
  
"Huh? What d' ya mean? Why wouldn't she want t' talk t' me?"  
  
"Ask her yourself. I got t'ings t' do. 'Scuse moi." Remy growled, glaring   
at Catharine as he left. How could Wolverine be so *blind*?! Catharine   
wasn't what she pretended to be, and Jubilee's heart was breaking at the   
sight of Logan with another woman. "Arr^ete de faire l'idiot, Logan! Je   
n'aime pas ton attitude, madamoiselle." he grumbled in his native French.   
'Stop behaving like an idiot, Logan! I don't like your attitude, woman'. 


	3. Chapter 3

Wild Love: Chapter 3  
  
  
by Moonchild DJ  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: X-Men characters aren't mine, they're Marvel's. Please   
don't sue for my borrowing them! Cat's mine, so don't use her without   
permission, or she might scratch your eyes out!  
  
Author's Note: Thanks BUNCHES for the feedback, guys! I am SOOO pleased   
you like my work as much as I like writing it! Feedback is always   
appreciated, but flames go to Wolvie's Claw City-I look foward to your   
comments...enjoy!  
  
"*...*"-means telepathic thoughts  
'...'-means internal thoughts   
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Remy hoped Logan came to his senses soon, but he wouldn't count on it.   
Poor Jubilation...  
  
Logan started after Remy, but Catharine stopped him. He glanced into   
her jade green eyes. "Remy's right, Cat. I gotta go talk to Jubilation.  
I said some pretty nasty things to her." Catharine pouted prettily.  
  
"What about me, Logan? I came here so we could spend more time together.   
Don't you want to be with me?"  
  
Logan sighed patiently, curving his broad hand gently against her   
cheek. "'Course I do, Cat, 's just I need t'go talk to Jubilation. I   
won't be long." he promised, kissing her temple as he rushed out of the   
room.  
  
Catharine narrowed her eyes, a sly smile curving her lips. "Don't   
think me so blind, dear Logan, that I don't notice you don't call   
me darling like your precious Jubilation." she sneered as she brushed   
her hair out of her eyes, wiping away Logan's kiss. "But there's a   
time and place for everything, don't you think...*Wolverine*..."  
  
Sighing, she tapped against her right ear. "Viper, can you hear me?"   
she murmured. The earpiece crackled slightly, then cleared.  
  
"Of course I can, Wild Cat," a woman's voice murmured through the   
earpiece. "This ingenious little communicator is so small and   
invisible, even my dear husband Wolverine wouldn't be able to see it   
with his keen eyesight, or catch its scent with his nose. Wouldn't   
Wolverine just explode if he knew he was being spied on by me?"   
Catharine nodded.  
  
"Yes, but of course there's more to this than simple spying. Revenge."  
  
"Of course. Revenge against Wolverine is just too delicious to pass up.   
Is the little Asian girl there....Lee?"  
  
"Affirmative, though she's not so little. The girl is a young woman.   
Nineteen."  
  
"Ah, well, time flies and my reluctant marriage to Logan *was* five   
years ago. She must be quite the beauty now. Does Logan still cater to   
her whims?"  
  
"Yes, which should make your revenge against Wolverine so much better.   
Have you found Cornelieus and the Professor?"  
  
"Yes, the little weasel popped out of hiding. He should hide,   
considering what he did to Wolverine in the Weapon X project. How will   
you lure the girl away to capture her for the Professor?"  
  
Catharine frowned, eyes darting to the hallway to make sure she wasn't  
being watched or listened to. "Haven't decided yet. Don't worry, boss,  
your plan will go through. Wolverine will suffer knowing his precious   
Jubilee will undergo the same fate he did years ago. It will teach him   
not to underestimate Viper's control of his life. Do you think he   
loves her?"  
  
"I do not care. I will use the little brat any way I see fit to make   
Logan suffer. The fate of his little ward will be held by me and Logan   
will know that Jubilee will live or die by my hand."  
  
"Affirmative. Lee will be yours within the next twenty four hours. Wild   
Cat out."  
  
Catharine smiled as she touched the small device off. None the wiser   
of her plans. Viper would be pleased.  
  
Remy gasped silently, plastering himself to the wall in horror. He was   
right! Catharine wasn't who she seemed-she worked for Wolverine's   
enemy and dangerous wife-in-honor's name, Viper! They were going to   
hurt Jubilation...over his dead body, he swore. He had to warn Jubilee   
and Logan.  
  
Moving with the silence and grace of a former thief, he slid along the   
wall to safety and left to find his teammates. They had to know the   
truth.  
  
********  
  
"Jubilee? You okay, darlin'? C'mon, let me in so we can talk!"  
  
Logan's muffled voice came through the door of Jubilation's room as he t  
ried the locked doorknob and pounded on the door. Jubilee sighed,   
glaring at the door as she sat Indian-style on her bed.  
  
"Nothin' doin', Wolverine. Leave me alone!" she snarled angrily at the   
older man to keep herself from crying. Logan could be so *dense*   
sometimes. He didn't have a damn CLUE what she was upset about.  
  
"Look, if this is about the way I talked t' ya earlier, I'm sorry!   
Just let me in-!"  
  
Jubilation frowned as she heard a muffled curse from Logan as someone   
else shoved him out of the way and pounded on the door.  
  
"Petit', it Remy. Open de door, now!!"  
  
Jubilee gasped indignantly. "Don't tell me Logan put you up t' join   
his little door-poundin' party too, LeBeau, 'cause that door is   
*stayin'* closed! Give it up an' go away!!"  
  
A smothered curse, from Remy this time, reached Jubilation's ears as   
the door was kicked at furiously.  
  
"You eit'er open dis door, Petit', or I'm gonna BLOW it open!"  
  
Jubilee squeaked in alarm as she pictured an exposed room without   
privacy or a door. She leapt off the bed, yanking open the door to a   
gloating Gambit and a confused and grumbling Wolverine. She sniffed   
huffily.  
  
"Well, you got your way, Cajun. Now, what do you want?"  
  
His grin sobering into a serious frown, Remy grabbed Logan and   
Jubilation's arms, pulling them inside as he closed the door quietly.  
  
"Need you two t' listen t' what I gotta say, so keep your mouths shut!   
Dis ain't no joke, so shush!" Remy murmured, glancing meaningfully at   
the two, which earned him double confused but silent frowns.  
  
"What's this about, Gumbo?" Logan asked impatiently as he crossed his   
muscular arms over his broad chest. Remy sighed, knowing this wasn't   
going to be easy to explain.  
  
"Well, le'see, mon ami, where do I start? How 'bout dat your   
girlfriend is workin' for Viper?!"   
  
Jubilee gasped, eyes widening in disbelief. "Are you serious, Remy?!   
Are you sure?"  
  
"I get any more serious, petit', an' I be like de always-serious   
Cyclops, n'est ce pas? I swear, by all dat I hold holy, I tell de   
trut'."  
  
Logan's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You don't hold much on sacred   
ground, Gumbo, never will. Whatcha got 'gainst Cat? She ain't done   
nothin' to you!"  
  
Remy released his breath in a burst of frustration, raking a hand   
through his red hair. "What's it gonna take t' make you believe me?!   
Swear it in blood? I ain't lyin', Logan. I heard her plain as day.   
She's wearin' some sorta earpiece y' can't sense an' she's workin' for   
Viper to get revenge for her. She gonna hurt Jubilee!"  
  
Logan snarled, collaring the Cajun X-Man against Jubilee's door with l  
ittle effort. "What kinda game y' tryin' t' pull, LeBeau?! Cat don't   
even *know* we're mutants an' she ain't gonna hurt Jubes! I ain't   
gonna stand for you goin' around makin' a bad name for her!"  
  
"Logan, cut it out!!" Jubilation cried, struggling to push the two men   
away from each other. "You've only known Catharine for four months.   
How do ya know what Remy's sayin' *ain't* true? Y'know he wouldn't say   
somethin' bad 'bout someone if it wasn't true!"  
  
Wolverine glared at Jubilee, turning on her as he dropped Remy like a   
sack of potatoes. "What, you sayin' I ain't a good judge of someone's   
character, darlin'? I knew YOU even less than I knew Cat 'fore I   
brought you t' the X-Men. You could've been a serial killer for all I   
knew!" he bellowed angrily as he fisted his hands, struggling to not   
go into a berserker rage.   
  
Jubilee gasped, her eyes filling with tears as she saw the betrayal   
mirrored in his gaze. Did he honestly think that...? Her heart   
cracked, her soul wailed in hurt..she struggled to breathe.  
  
"L-Logan, you know I-I'd *never* hurt you. That isn't my nature.   
Y-You know me inside an' out like we had a-a telepathic rapport...!"  
  
"I didn't know you from Adam, Lee, an' yet I trusted you. Maybe you're   
right..maybe I'm wrong 'bout people I trust. Maybe I had you pegged   
all wrong-'cause right now, you're like a stranger t' me." Logan   
growled fiercely, yanking open the door and slamming it after him as   
he left.  
  
"Logan...n-no...!" Jubilee sobbed in despair.  
  
Remy winced at the wall that he had put between Logan and Jubilation   
unintentionally. "Ah, Jube..I-I'm sorry! But I'm right 'bout Cat-"  
  
"I don't *care* if you're right, LeBeau! You've just managed to ruin   
nine years of the best friendship I've ever known. You've done enough   
harm today-jus' leave me alone!" Jubilee cried, rushing out of her   
room and out of the mansion altogether, sobbing as she ran blindly   
through the darkness toward the safety of the cove behind the mansion.  
  
Not paying atttention to her senses or anything that Logan had taught   
her to protect herself, she collapsed on the dock in front of the   
cove, giving in to her grief and anger. She didn't see the blonde in   
the shadows grin as the plan fell into place.  
  
****  
  
Logan grumbled under his breath angrily as he stomped his way back to   
where he had left Catharine. Gambit was wrong to accuse Cat of any   
wrongdoing-she would never hurt anyone, he was sure of it. Remy must   
be getting high off of his spicy Louisiana chili if he thought that   
Cat was working for his reluctant wife, Viper. "No way would *that*   
ever happen..." he murmured to himself, shaking his dark, tufted head   
as he reached the room's entrance.  
  
"Sorry that I was gone so long, Cat-"  
  
He stopped in his tracks as he realized that the room was empty, save   
for a note on the desk in front of him. Seeing Catharine's lacy   
handwriting enscribing his name, he picked it up and flipped it open.  
  
"Logan, darling, While I was waiting for you to come back, I realized  
that I had some errands to run before I went home.  
Knowing that you might be a while talking to young  
Jubilation, I decided to get those errands done. It's  
late, so I'll see you later this week. I have to take  
a business trip, and I'll come see you as soon as I've  
returned. I'll miss you.  
Love, Cat"  
  
Glancing out the window and not seeing Catharine's stylish dark blue   
Miati in the driveway, Logan nodded. Being a high-powered lawyer, Cat   
would have to take business trips. Ignoring the dark warning in the   
back of his head, he folded the letter and ambled back to his room.  
  
****  
  
Catharine grinned slyly as she watched the darkhaired girl in front of   
her cry her heart out, too distraught to know or sense she was in   
danger. This would be too easy. Armed with a small tranquilizer gun   
and a cloth soaked in chloroform, she raised the small gun armed with   
a silencer and pulled the trigger without making a sound.  
  
Jubilee gasped in pain as she felt a numbing blow in her shoulder,   
jerking upright. Glancing down, she saw a tranq dart embedded in her   
shoulder. "What the...?!" Wincing, she focused herself past the pain   
and yanked the dart out of her skin. Her arm was becoming numb and her   
mind fuzzy, but she leapt to her feet.  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself!!" she screamed, her voice echoing across   
the cove as her eyes searched the darkness.  
  
Cat bit back an unladylike curse, not prepared for the girl to still   
be moving. She should be passed out, asleep. Wolverine must have   
taught her how to push back reaction time to a drug or dart or   
whatever. Clicking back the hammer on the gun, she squeezed the trigger   
just as Jubilee brightened the darkness with her mutant powers.  
  
Seeing the flying dart in the light, Jubilee dropped to the ground,   
moving out of target range. She also saw Catharine's enraged features  
in the blinding light. Lunging to her feet, she glared at the woman as   
fireworks crackled in her hands.  
  
"So Remy WAS right. You *are* tryin' to hurt me! Let me tell ya one   
thing, lady-it isn't gonna be so easy t' put me down, 'cause I learn   
from the best!!"  
  
Leaping into the air, she expertly placed a clean karate kick that   
shot Cat off her feet and through the air. Righting herself like her   
namesake as she flew through the air, Wild Cat shot another dart at   
the girl as she landed on her feet.  
  
"PLEASE." Jubilee snorted, using her pyrotechnics like a laser to   
slice apart the tranq dart into two pieces. "You're gonna have t'   
do better than that, lady. Who are you an' what do you want?"  
  
Wild Cat smiled in reluctant admiration. "Revenge for my employer,   
Viper. As to who I am..? I am called Wild Cat. You should know my name   
before you get what's coming to you."  
  
Jubilee grinned, powers flaring brightly. "Overconfident, aren't we?   
You haven't won yet, lady."  
  
"Oh, really?" Wild Cat snarled, rushing her and putting the   
chloroformed cloth over Jubilee's mouth and nose as she trapped the   
girl's arms behind her so she couldn't get away. Jubilee's eyes glared   
daggers and spat sparks at Wild Cat as she struggled to push the   
assassin away or blind her with a well-placed arc of light. Problem   
was, her limbs were becoming numb from the first tranq dart and she   
couldn't get a fresh breath of air away from the chloroformed cloth.   
Her struggles were becoming weaker...then she grinned sluggishly behind   
the cloth, an idea coming to mind. If she could just hold on a little   
longer...  
  
Wild Cat grinned in anticipation as Jubilee's rather strong struggles   
became weaker and her body started going limp. "Good girl. I thought   
for a minute you were going to best me, but I see the chloroform is   
taking effect. Good thing I parked the car nearby so I won't have to   
drag you across Creation. This is going perfectly..."  
  
She loosened her grip on Jubilee, not seeing the young woman's hand   
ignite with a handful of pyrotechnics.  
  
"NOT!" With that feral cry, Jubilee released her powers straight into   
Wild Cat's eyes. The woman screamed in pain, nearly falling over as   
Jubilee made a break for freedom.  
  
*"Jean, hear me!"* Jubilee cried mentally to the resident telepath,   
hoping that Jean would "hear" her thoughts. *"I'm in trouble-been   
tranqued an' chloroformed by-"*  
  
"No, blast you!!" Wild Cat cried, shooting two darts in succession at   
her blindly. Jubilee's frantic sending ceased as the darts found their   
targets, and she fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Hearing the noise as the girl fell, Wild Cat grinned as she lowered   
the gun and rubbed at her eyes. "Gotcha." she growled softly.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Chapter 4

Wild Love: Chapter 4 by Moonchild DJ  
  
Disclaimer: Marvel characters belong to Marvel, as usual. Cat belongs to me- nobody may take her without permission!  
  
Author's Note: Okay, okay, here's the next chapter! Yeesh, people are impatient! ^_^ Seriously, thanks a LOT, all you guys, for the positive feedback! I enjoy all the praise for my modest lil' story. Keep 'em coming! Oh, and if you want to archive my stuff, please let me know first! Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
*"..."*-means telepathic speech  
  
'...'-means internal thoughts  
  
*"Jubilee?"* Jean Grey-Summers cried telepathically, not "hearing" any more from her young teammate. Jubilee was in danger! Concentrating, she telepathically sent to all the X-Men in the mansion.  
  
*"Guys, this is Jean. Jubilee just sent a frantic sending-she's been shot with tranquilizer darts and gassed with chloroform. She was going to tell me who did it, but her thoughts blanked out suddenly. Find her, before something happens to her!!"*  
  
Gambit glanced at Wolverine meaningfully as the mental call ceased. "Gee, I wonder who coulda done *dat* t' Jubilee." Logan shook his head.  
  
"No, Cat wouldn't, *couldn't* have done it. It had to have been someone else, I'm tellin' ya..." "RIGHT, Logan. Face it, de woman you profess t' love is a cold-blooded hunter who's caught her prey."  
  
"It can't be Cat. It just *can't be." Logan growled as all members of the X- Men rushed the area of the mansion grounds to find one of their own.  
  
****  
  
"Anything, Jeannie?" Logan asked desperately as the X-Men trudged back one by one. The redhaired telepath and telekinetic shook her head sadly.  
  
"Nothing. I kept tabs on all of you and searched for myself. Not a trace of Jubilee anywhere. I felt her mind waves a couple of seconds ago, but they were weak and far away."  
  
"Which means she's drugged and unconscious, not to mention kidnapped." Jean's husband, team leader Scott "Cyclops" Summers, sighed as he rubbed his neck. Jean nodded silently. Remy glared at Wolverine . "Told y' so, y' stubborn ol' Canucklehead." he growled, his red-on-black eyes narrowing into slits. "Y' ain't got no *proof* it was her, Gumbo." Logan snarled back, his weathered features tightening into a mask of anger.  
  
Scott frowned as the others stared at the two. "What are you two grumbling about? If you've got something that might help us find Jubilation, spill it."  
  
Logan shook his head as he closed his eyes. Remy glared at him, then turned to the others.  
  
"When Catharine was here, Logan went t' go talk t' Jubilee, leavin' her alone. Me an' Jubilee didn' trust her, so I watched her wit'out her knowin'. She tapped against her ear an' spoke t' empty air-realized she was wearin' a communicator. She spoke t' someone, sayin' Jubilee was here, an' somet'ing 'bout revenge 'gainst Wolverine. Mentioned a name...Cornelieus, den somet'in' about Jubilee undergoin' de same fate Wolverine did, bein' controlled by Viper. Figured Viper had some sorta plan t' hurt Jubilee, an' went t' go warn dem. Only *someone* didn' believe a word I said!" he growled, glaring daggers at Wolverine.  
  
Wolverine glared back. "You're th' only one who heard this supposed 'conversation'-y' ain't got no proof."  
  
"Jubilee's gone, taken 'gainst her will-dat proof enough for ya?! Cat's gone, too-"  
  
"She went on a business trip, Cajun-have th' note to prove it."  
  
Remy snorted. "Business trip, HAH!! Hate t'say dis t' ya, but she pulled de wool over your eyes, made ya look like a fool an' took off wit' Jubilee! Open your eyes!"  
  
SNIKT! Remy flinched as he heard the sound of Wolverine's adamantium claws being bared over the sound of the older man's growl of warning.  
  
"Cat loves me, LeBeau! Maybe that's too flamin' hard to believe, but she would *never* hurt someone I care for-she don't even know we're mutants-"  
  
"Yes, she does, Logan." Jean interrupted as she put a calming hand on Wolverine's shoulder, her telepathic glow filling the room. "I sense a remnant of her spirit, her consciousness-she knew each and every one of us were mutants, yourself included. Logan..I'm sorry."  
  
Logan was silent for a space of time, then growled, his eyes flaring with rage and horrified realization. "She played me for a sap. I knew it was too good t' be true for a beautifu woman like her to love me, but I blinded myself. Now Jubilee's payin' for my mistakes."  
  
He turned to Remy, sheathing his claws as he put a tensed hand on his shoulder. "In some deep part o' me, I knew your warnin' was th' truth, but I just didn't wanna believe it."  
  
Remy nodded in acknowledgement at the gruff apology, then grinned. "Well, we're gonna make up in our mistake an' find Cat an' make her pay for hurtin' one of our own, oui?"  
  
"We *all* will, Logan." Scott replied as the others nodded in agreement. Logan dropped his hand from Remy's shoulder and shook his head as he clenched his fists.  
  
"No. This is *my* fault. My fight. Y' mentioned th' name Cornelieus, LeBeau. He was one of the men who was in th' Weapon X project that gave me my adamantium. If he's involved with Cat an' Viper, Jubilee's in real danger. Cornelieus is always stationed in Canada, so that's where I'm goin'."  
  
"At least take one of us with you to watch your back," Jean replied softly. "The Weapon X project nearly destroyed you, and you might need help to rescue Jubilation and deal with Cat and Viper. You can't do it alone!"  
  
"Can an' WILL, Jeannie. It's my fault that Jubilee's in danger, so that makes it my mission t' free her. 'Sides, I'll move faster without worryin' 'bout th' well-being of one o' you."  
  
Scott nodded resolutely. "Fine. We'll respect your wishes. What do you need to take with you?"  
  
"Just myself an' my Wolverine costume, Cyke. I'll be back with Jube before you know it!" Scott smiled, his red glasses beaming in the light as he whacked the older man on the back in rare good humor.  
  
"Be careful, old friend, and bring Jubilee home safe and sound." Logan smiled in determination, nodding. He would bring her back home, or die trying. Cat and Viper would pay.  
  
*******  
  
Next:The fate of Jubilee...you really don't want to know the rest, do you? I think I'll just stop here..*dodges a chair thrown* Kidding, kidding! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Wild Love: Chapter 5 by Moonchild DJ  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill-X-Men = Marvel, Cat =mine. I'm not making any money off this, only pleasure in writing it. Oh, and I don't own "The Karate Kid", either..gotta cover all the bases..  
  
Author's Note: 'Kay, people, here's Chapter 5. Happy? ^_^ Thanks to everyone out there who's wrote me about how much they're enjoying the story. Hope you enjoy what's to come, as well...feedback is greatly appreciated, even constructive critizism, but please, no flames, or Cat might come an' find you!! Here goes:  
  
"*...*"-means telepathic thoughts  
  
'...'-means internal thoughts  
  
"W-where are we?" Jubilation murmured as Wild Cat hauled her out of the car, hands tightly tied behind her back and blindfolded. She stumbled dazedly as the assassin dragged her along with her.  
  
"Your new home for an indefinite amount of time, Lee. Get used to it." Wild Cat snarled.  
  
"How long I've been out? Travelling?" she mumbled, her mind a daze as she walked blindly along . "Three days to both questions. Couldn't let your friends find you so easily, now could I?"  
  
"Excellent, Wild Cat. I see you've captured Miss Lee. None the worse for wear, I hope?" A new, but familiar female voice purred snidely. Jubilation froze, trying to remember the voice.  
  
"A little battered and still a little under the weather-nothing worse than when Logan was first here." Wild Cat replied.  
  
"Here? *Where* is here?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"Take down the blindfold, then, Wild Cat. It isn't like she can get away from us."  
  
Sudden light flared into Jubilee's eyes, and she winced as her dulled senses screamed in pain. Focusing, she took in a sign in the distance. "Department H, Canadian Affairs. I'm in freakin' Canada?!" she cried frantically, then winced again as her senses shrieked in agony at the loudness of her voice . Turning back to the woman in front of her, her blurred eyes took in a riot of green-black hair, green eyes and green uniform. A wide sneering smile clicked something in Jubilee, and she gasped.  
  
"VIPER?!"  
  
"So good of you to recognize me, Jubilation Lee. Now, come along, and no funny business, or Wild Cat might have to *hurt* you badly. We wouldn't want that, hmm?"  
  
'Not like I could DO anything when I see *two* of you', Jubilee thought to herself as she grimaced in anger. Viper walked away, and she was forced to follow as Wild Cat rammed the barrel of a gun into her back.  
  
A narrow-faced, spectacle-wearing weasel of a man hurried toward them, white doctor's coat flapping, smiling as he glimpsed Jubilation. Viper smiled as they stopped in front of him inside the building.  
  
"Your specimen awaits, Professor," she grinned, gesturing to Jubilee. Jubilation wrinkled her nose as the man came toward her.  
  
"Stay back if ya know what's good for you, Professor. I don't know what you all have cooked up, but I ain't goin' down so easily an' let you do what you will of me," she growled, backing away until she felt Wild Cat's gun jammed into her spine in warning.  
  
"No funny business, Lee." she advised softly, untying Jubilee's hands slowly as the man stepped closer.  
  
"Jeez, bub, ever heard of personal space?!" Jubilee snarled at him-he paid her no mind.  
  
"Hmm..." the man mumured, poking and prodding her arms, legs and back with his fingers while she had no choice but to stand there and take it. "Excellent bone structure, no breaks or weak or brittle bones...Strong young muscles, wonderful body structure...She will make a magnificent candidate for the process."  
  
"'Process'..? Now, you just wait a freakin' minute-!"  
  
"Good, Professor, that is fine news," Viper purred over Jubilee's indignation as she started to leave with the man. She then turned back to Wild Cat and Jubilee. "Wild Cat? Strip her of her clothes and bring her to the laboratory."  
  
"WHAT?! Are you crazy? You can't do this!" Jubilation railed at Viper's retreating back . "She can and she will, child. No games or you'll learn why they call me Wild Cat." the assassin threatened as she pushed her blonde hair away from her face. Jubilee opened her mouth to argue, but a desperate plan came to mind, forcing her to stand quietly.  
  
"All right, we'll do it your way for now, Wild Cat. I won't fight."  
  
Jubilation slipped off her boots, gloves and brown leather jacket, leaving her shirt, jeans and unmentionables. Then, with a realism that would've done an actress proud, she cried out and fell to the floor, clutching her head, startling Wild Cat.  
  
"Whatchou put inthat tranq an' chlorrrofo'm, lady?" she groaned out, slurring her voice and moaning with pain.  
  
"What the-?! What's wrong?" Wild Cat asked.  
  
"Head's 'bout readyto...explode! What'd y'do t' me?!"  
  
"Nothing, I swear! I-" Wild Cat cried, touching Jubilee's shoulder frantically. She gasped as the young woman straightened with a sly smile.  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
With a quickness that would've made Wolverine cheer, Jubilee decked the assassin with a one-two punch that laid her out flat and unconscious.  
  
Shaking her tingling hand briefly, she checked the woman's pulse, then quicky stripped, putting on Wild Cat's uniform and her own clothes on Wild Cat. "Sorry, Cat. Wolvie'd probably kill me for knockin' you out, but I'd like to get outta here alive, y'know?" she murmured, slipping the uniform's hooded mask over her face and hair.  
  
Stepping cautiously to the door, she opened it and peered out. Seeing no one, she crept out, searching for an escape route. Seeing a window, she glanced out into the night, not worried about the height from the ground- she was a natural acrobat and Wolverine had taught her a lot. She quietly opened the window, not seeing the shadow behind her..until she felt the prick of a dart against her neck.  
  
"Going somewhere, Jubilation?" Viper replied. She turned to face her, seeing the aimed dart hand catapult Viper used as a weapon. She cursed mentally.  
  
"How'd you know, Viper?"  
  
"That it was you and not Wild Cat? You move differently than Wild Cat-more springy and quicker. Besides, she didn't have you captive as she should've. I suppose Wild Cat is unconscious and in your clothes?"  
  
Jubilee nodded reluctantly as Viper sent guards to the room while she kept the weapon trained on her.  
  
"Nice try, child, but you can't outwit me. Now, move, or else you'll feel the venom of Viper."  
  
Grumbling under her breath, Jubilee moved to the laboratory, Viper following closely. The man she knew only as Professor was there, along with another man he referred to as Cornelieus. Why did that name sound so familiar?  
  
"Oh, God, no...!" she whispered as it dawned on her.  
  
Viper leaned in close, smirking at the horror on her face. "Ready for Weapon X-the sequel?" she sneered.  
  
The Professor turned away from the large cylindrical tube in front of him, smiling gleefully as he saw them. "Excellent, our specimen has been found. Prepare her for the process."  
  
"NNOOOOOOOO....!!" Jubilee screamed, breaking away from Viper and making a run for freedom.  
  
"Guards! Restrain her!!" Viper shrieked furiously as Jubilee made it out of target range. Two burly guards tackled the terrified girl, clamping metal glove inhibitors on her hands and divesting her of her clothes while she struggled wildly.  
  
"Put her inside the cylindrical casing so we may begin our process."  
  
Jubilee fought frantically, but knew it was no use as they dragged her to the contraption. Her life, as she knew it, would be changed forever! She couldn't let them DO this!!  
  
She tried to manifest her powers, but the gloves on her hands just ricocheted the fireworks back into her hands. She kicked, bit and struggled as much as she could, but the guards were too much for her to handle, and without her powers, she was helpless. She wouldn't give up, though-she wouldn't give them that satisfaction to break her down. She would fight with everything that was within her, fight until her dying breath, like Logan had taught her...Logan..oh, if only he was here, she wouldn't be so scared..but Logan would want her to fight. So fight she did.  
  
She grinned maliciously as a well-placed foot caught one guard in a sensitive area, hearing him grunt in pain and feeling him double over breathlessly. She laughed, quickly using her heavy metal glove on her free hand to crash it down upon the man's head. Spinning gracefully, she kicked hard into the other man's abdomen, wiping him off of his feet, then using that free hand to slam into his face forcefully. This all happened before one could blink their eyes and react, for Wolverine had taught her well to defend herself should she ever lose her mutant powers.  
  
'But, Wolvie,' she had protested as he told her of the training he would teach her. 'I'm never gonna need this, 'cause I'm never gonna lose my pafs.'  
  
'You don't know that,' Logan had scolded softly. 'Ya can't use yer powers as a crutch, 'cause that crutch could someday be taken away from you an' leave you defenseless. Then where would you be? Helpless an' alone with no way out 'cause your only defense is gone. Trust me, darlin', you'll appreciate this. Maybe not now, but someday. It could come in handy, Jubilee.'  
  
He had been right. She did appreciate the intense training he had put her through when she was still with Generation X. Oh, for those simple times, when Logan was everything to her and nobody else mattered..nobody else had stole his heart away from her...She had felt ridiculous at the time, like a generic form of the Karate Kid and his trainer, Mr. Miyagi, but it made her realize that she wasn't just the Firecracker, just a mutant. She could defend herself, and make Logan proud. Now, if only she could live through the fight. She grimaced as the guards came for her...  
  
*****  
  
Well, I'll leave it at that for now. Stay tuned for Chapter 6, coming soon! Deal with it. ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6

Wild Love: Chapter 6  
  
by Moonchild DJ  
  
Disclaimer: Jubilee, Wolverine, anybody else belongs to Marvel. Cat's mine, yadda yadda, etc. You know the rest-if you want more, refer to my past chapters..  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I'm finishing up THIS half of the story. Don't worry, it isn't the end, just a prelude to a sequel, which will be coming soon. Please be patient, 'kay? Let me know what you think!  
  
As usual, "*...*"-means telepathic thoughts  
  
and '...'-means internal thoughts  
  
****  
  
Bare feet slapping against the cold metal floor, Jubilation ran away from the confusion, eluding the guards and hearing Viper scream orders and derisive names at the men as she sprinted away, seeking freedom.  
  
The entryway that led to freedom suddenly slammed shut with a final resounding clang, halting her escape.  
  
"Dammit! NO!!" she cried in despair, eyes widening in fear as she searched for another way out. Fleeing away from the pursuing guards, she ran for the window, not caring of the shards of glass, only for escape.  
  
"Get *outta* my way, y' goose-stepping goons! You can't keep me here!!" she screamed in anger as she barreled her way through the guards.  
  
"Wanna bet?" One guard growled, grabbing a slim ankle as he fell to the floor, wiping her feet out from under her. She screamed as she fell, the wind knocked out of her and effictively stopping her mad dash.  
  
"N-noooo....!" she wheezed as hands grabbed her fiercely and dragged her to her feet. She didn't even have the strength left to struggle...  
  
"Foolish child! You're resourceful, I'll give you that, but foolish to try to escape!" Viper snarled at her, glaring as she grabbed the girl's long dark hair in a painful grip.  
  
Jubilation bit her lip to keep from crying out, but tears sprang to her eyes, tears of anger, fear and helplessness. Viper saw those tears and smiled gleefully.  
  
"When...I get outta this, Viper...you're gonna regret...what you've done an' even...being born..." Jubilation rasped, her voice low as she intoned her threat.  
  
Dark eyes glared into greenish-brown with such hate and promise, Viper knew the girl meant every word she said. She suppressed a shiver, telling herself the girl was defenseless and wouldn't do anything.  
  
"Ah, but X-Men do not kill. That *is* one of your credoes, isn't it?" Viper sneered as the guards strapped on the machines and breathing apparatus needed for the process to Jubilee's body, removing the metal gloves, as she was now too weak to use her powers. She struggled, eyes wild as the guards dragged her to the man-sized tube and shoved her in roughly. She banged on the unbreakable glass in terror as the electolyte water filled the tube.  
  
"You can't do this to me!! Let me GO!" she cried to deaf, uncaring ears. Tears streamed down her face, mixing with the water as it closed over her head. "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO....!!"  
  
****  
  
Wolverine gasped as a scream echoed through his head, awakening him from his exhausted sleep in an abandoned cave in the wilds of the Canadian forest.  
  
"Jubilee?! Oh, God, what's happenin' to you...?!"  
  
Something bad, he knew, or else he wouldn't have felt such profound fright from his treasured friend, heard in his head such a horrified scream erupt from the depths of her soul. Remembering Remy's words of Cat being a spy and assassin for Viper, Viper's need for revenge upon he and Jubilation, he knew Viper was responsible for the fear and pain he sensed from Jubilation.  
  
"'Wolverine will suffer knowing his precious Jubilee will undergo th' same fate he did years ago...'" he murmured softly, repeating Remy's words that he had overheard from Cat, eyes narrowing in thought as he mulled over the words.  
  
"Oh God-NO...!" he gasped. Weapon X. The Weapon X Project.  
  
That was the only event that had ever haunted him, hurt him. And his dear Jubilation was undergoing the same process!  
  
"NNOOOO...!" he howled in anguish, clambering to his feet and attacking the woods with renewed vigor. He had to get to the old Department H Facility, and fast. He couldn't let Jubilee go through the pain that he did. No one, not even his worst enemy, deserved that outcome, least of all his Jubilation.  
  
Viper would pay for this dearly. And Cat...  
  
Well, her nine lives might just be up, he thought to himself angrily as he popped his claws in silent threat and loping quickly through the forest. As he did so, he did one thing he hadn't done in a long time-he prayed. For Jubilation's safety and sanity, for the ability to save her in time. He wasn't a religious man, but at this moment in time, he couldn't have prayed more soulfully.  
  
His heart pounded in his ears in intense fear, and he briefly raised his eyes to the starry heavens above the trees.  
  
"Please keep her safe...don't know if you can hear me or even if you'd listen t' a man like me. But that young lady...she means everything to me, an' I don't wanna lose her. Watch over her, please. I'm comin', Jubilation. I'm comin', just hold on...!"  
  
****  
  
' I'm comin', Jubilation. I'm comin', just hold on...!'  
  
Jubilation's tearstreaked, pained eyes flickered open as she dazedly watched her air bubbles float past her as the breathing apparatus allowed her to survive. Wolverine's voice in her head...? In her soul, for she knew her Wolvie was coming to save her. But then, she thought dismally, he might just be too late.  
  
She heard the Professor say to increase the adamantium feed and sensory/healing output. They were, essentially, trying to change her into a female Wolverine.  
  
How could she be so calm about this? She was tired of fighting, tired of getting her hopes up only to have them smashed under the heel of Viper. She wasn't even embarrassed anymore of being naked, she just felt so tired...*drained*.  
  
Body floating weightlessly in the water-filled tube, she weakly pressed a hand to the glass, eyes closing heavily.  
  
Viper smiled gleefully at the gesture, glancing at Wild Cat beside her, who massaged her swollen jaw angrily.  
  
"Excellent. The energy field we have running through the water is taking the fight out of her. Don't want her escaping prematurely, do we now?"  
  
"I don't care, just as long as the brat suffers..." Wild Cat snarled. "If it wasn't for the Project, I'd be taking her down myself. *No one* makes a fool of a master assassin like myself. I'd make her PAY..."  
  
Viper chuckled. "Experiment first, vendetta later. Besides, young Jubilee will be paying for this for the rest of her life, if all goes as planned." she replied as she ran a hand confidently through her black-green hair. She nodded to the Professor, who gave a thumbs-up to Cornelieus to charge it up and let the project begin.  
  
The Professor gulped, tugging at his shirt collar nervously. "PLEASE let this go as planned..." he murmured. "Not like last time."  
  
The last time, the man known by the codname of Wolverine had nearly sliced him to ribbons after the process, if not for the safety doors for evacuation. He couldn't go through *that* again.  
  
"Wha...?" Jubilation mumbled weakly. She distinctly felt a strange charge arc through the water around her. Her fingers slid off of the glass as she feebly turned her head, then gasped.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAARRRRGHH!!" she screamed, arching her back as the current raced through her like lightning. The cry tore through the room, causing many, even Viper, to cover their ears in pain.  
  
"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Viper cried over the screaming to the bewildered Professor.  
  
"THE LAST SUBJECT, WOLVERINE, ALREADY HAD A MUTANT HEALING FACTOR BEFORE WEAPON X! SHE DOES NOT-THE PAIN MUST BE EXCRUCIATING!!"  
  
"Adamantium bonding process initiated. Sensory/healing output running..." A computerized voice droned calmly admist the chaos.  
  
Vaguely hearing the voice between her pain-filled screams, Jubilee wailed as fresh pain assaulted her. Her skin was torn open from elbow to wrist, robotics inserting the claws, the electrolyte water infusing the skin, claws and bloodstream with adamantium.  
  
"Adamantium bonding process complete. All skeletal bones now contained within adamantium, from cranium to pedal digits. Sensory/healing output initiated." the robotic voice nattered tonelessly as the screams finally stopped.  
  
Jubilation floated bonelessly in the water, faintly marveling at the dark red tint of the water before her. She felt so numb...  
  
Her dark eyes popped open wide as feeling came back to her, her long dark hair floating in a curtain around her as she jerked her head back in pain.  
  
Whywastheresomuchpainithurtsithurtsithurts it HURTS!! she thought to herself in a pain-filled rush. The dark red water disappeared, leaving only clean water as the pain went away and she slowly closed her eyes tiredly.  
  
"You think she's alive, after all that?" Wild Cat winced at the screams still ringing in her ears.  
  
Viper grinned as she glanced at the slumped floating figure. "Let's hope so- we're not through yet." She calmly walked over to the tube despite the Professor's protests and warnings.  
  
"Oh, Jubilee...wake up, girl. We're not done having fun yet."  
  
"We're not?" the Professor squeaked, fearfully pushing up his glasses.  
  
Ignoring their words, Jubilation fuzzily *knew* something had happened to her. She felt different, stronger.  
  
An owl hooted, and for a brief moment, she thought she was outside. Then she remembered. Viper. Wild Cat. She heard water rushing past her ears, the swishing sound as her limbs cut swaths through it. She heard the hum of the machines, the electricity sizzling through them. How could she hear an owl outside the facility, in the Canadian forest starting a couple of feet behind it?  
  
The senses. Taste, touch, smell, sight, hearing. Could it be...?  
  
Testing her theory, she tenatively stuck her tongue to the air holes of the breathing apparatus.  
  
Electrolyte water. She could taste the salt, the slight tang of the metal of the special water, even through the rubber taste of the air mask. Raising her head slightly, she flared her nose and sniffed. Perfume-two different scents-and cologne. In water? No- outside the tube. On the three people watching her suffering.  
  
Cat's was overpowering, hard on the nasal passages. How could Logan STAND that stench?!  
  
Viper's was exotic, like something from Japan. Not sweet, but not strong. The Professor-whew! *What* cologne?! It's overpowered by his sweat-and fear. She smiled nastily. Any more fear, and the "good" Professor might be in danger of losing control of his bodily functions.  
  
She raised her eyelids to imperceptible slits, narrowing her gaze.  
  
In the back of the factory, she could see the security guards manning their stations, even one bumming a cigarette and light from another guard. She could see tiny, miniscule beads of moisture dot the Professor's face, could practically see his pulse throb madly in fear. Poor man-what a coward.  
  
She heard the owl hoot again, this time answered by its mate. She heard gears grinding from the machines in the back, heard the parts groan and complain, in need of repair.  
  
Amazing. So this was how it felt to have keen senses. She knew it wasn't always amazing, that Logan cursed his gifts more than blessed them, for they caused him trouble. Too *much* hearing, too *many* smells...  
  
Logan. God, what pain he had gone through in the Weapon X Project, if her experience was any like his. How could a human being do this to another and not feel remorse at that person's suffering? They were monsters...!  
  
Not even knowing she did it, she growled savagely, finally lifting her head and opening her eyes to glare fiercely at the three.  
  
"Oh, my...!" the Professor gulped. "Um...I think it's time to leave now..."  
  
"Why? The glass won't break-will it?" Viper mumbled, absently taking a step back at the pallable anger of the young woman.  
  
"I think I don't want to be here to find out!" Wild Cat gasped at the ferocity she saw in Jubilation's eyes.  
  
Unthinking anger overtook Jubilee's intelligence, her humaness. Anger at the three for tearing her life apart, anger at the Professor and Cornelieus for hurting Logan the same way years ago, anger at the unfairness of life, anger that nothing would be the same way again, thanks to them. That rage consumed her, changed her from a hurting young woman to a hurricane of outrage that left chaos in its wake.  
  
Howling like a banshee, she unfeelingly unleashed her new adamantium claws, striking at the glass repeatedly until something had to give. The glass tube shattered, spraying glass and water everywhere.  
  
She leapt clear of the debris, growling as she tackled Wildcat first. The woman was bathed in a red haze as Jubilation glared at her. If she'd been in her right mind, she would've remembered that the "red haze", as Logan called it, was what accompanied his rages.  
  
But she wasn't thinking, only feeling rage and pain like an animal. A dart hit her in the back. She yowled and turned to see her attacker, her adamantium claws pinning Wild Cat to the floor.  
  
"Get away from her and you just might live!" Viper threatened softly as she aimed her wrist crossbow, armed with poison-tipped darts, directly at Jubilation.  
  
Jubilee snarled, retracting her claws and leaping at Viper in a blur of motion at the same time as Viper loosed one of her darts at her target.  
  
Viper laughed shakily as the young woman's growl turned into a soft whimper, rolling away from her and clenching her side weakly.  
  
"See? What did I tell you, child? Viper is a force to be reckoned with, don't you agree?" she asked haughtily as she pushed herself away from Jubilation.  
  
"GGRRRRRRNN...make you...pay. Won't let you...hurt anyone...else ever again...Caused enough pain...as it is..."  
  
"And you think you're the one to stop me? You can barely hold yourself together with the poison coursing through your body. Even Logan can't heal himself of it so quickly. What makes you think you can?"  
  
"......Revenge. Makes you push...yourself harder."  
  
"Perhaps. But it isn't even determined if your newly-installed healing factor is working yet..."  
  
Jubilation smiled ferally, baring her teeth in a smug smile as she rolled over and moved her hands.  
  
Viper gasped.  
  
No blood from the project *or* the glass *or* the dart, or even from the new adamantium claws now springing from the back of her hands with a soft SNIKT.  
  
"Oh, my....!" The girl's healing factor was even faster than Logan's! They did their job *too* well.  
  
"Yeah....Ain't life jus'....full of surprises..." Rolling smoothly to her feet, Jubilation raised her claws as she closed in on Viper. She was first. The other two would meet their fate soon enough.  
  
****  
  
Logan shook his head as he glanced over the dead bodies-not out of sadness, but out of regret mixed with a little justice. No one more in the world deserved to die than Viper, the Professor, Cornelieus and Cat for what they'd done, but at the cost of his Jubilation's sanity...  
  
He'd been too late. When he finally reached the old Department H Facility, prepared for a battle, he gasped. The fence that prevented anyone from escaping had been shredded to pieces, matching a hole in the wall of the building. The guards had hightailed it out of there, going by the many footprints on the muddy ground leading away from the building toward staying alive. The place was a wreck-electrical circuits snapped and popped as they were either destroyed or ripped out of the walls, smelling like it could catch fire any second. The old Weapon X equipment was shattered and torn apart, never to be used again. Thank God.  
  
Not far away, he discovered the corpses, cleanly and mercifully put out of their misery. Better than they deservered, he knew angrily. At least she gave them that kindness. He probably wouldn't have done the same.  
  
But where was Jubilation? She'd never killed anyone in her entire life. She must be nearly going out of her mind...  
  
A mournful howl split the air suddenly, sending shivers up Logan's back. Not a coyote....not a wolf....*human*.  
  
"Jubilation...?" he whispered softly, sadly, running from the building and toward the clearing in the woods.  
  
****  
  
Jubilation staggered blindingly like a wounded animal not sure what to do. Her breath puffed in ragged gasps, wafting in the cold Canadian air. Her limbs trembled weakly, and she could barely keep standing. Her human mind wasn't even really there, she was just going on automatic pilot. Her adamantine claws were still unsheathed, and she slashed at the trees and bushes around her in an instinctive wish to make others hurt like she was. The wind blew against her naked body, but she didn't seem to notice or care. She just stalked the forest, howling her rage and pain.  
  
A twig snapped behind her, and she turned, snarling. Dark eyes narrowed at the man standing in the shadows, smelling of cigars, wildness and fear. She hunkered low as her flesh rippled with primitive distrust and fear. A human. Humans caused pain, made her hurt, made her bleed. She wasn't bleeding now, but she wouldn't let this one hurt her. She would make this one bleed, maybe die.  
  
Something deep within her told her this was wrong, but she squelched the voice and growled threateningly at the man, showing him she wouldn't be cornered, that she wouldn't stand being hurt again.  
  
"Jubilation? Darlin', it's me, it's Logan. You recognize me, don't ya? I ain't gonna hurt ya, y' know that, right?"  
  
The man spoke, but his words just sounded like annoying insects buzzing in her overwhelmed ears, and she mentally swatted them away. She growled again, stumbling toward him, raising her claws.  
  
"Darlin', I don't wanna hurt ya, an' I know you're in a world o' pain right now, one that your senses can't handle, but I won't let ya hurt me or yourself. I'll stop ya if I have to, but don't make me do this. I don't wanna hurt you. Please, darlin', snap outta it an' come back t' me."  
  
Jubilation snarled at the soothing tone. More words. They meant nothing to her. She jerked back as the man raised his hand. No. No more hurt. No more! Her unsure demeanor snapped, leaving her a raging creature as she attacked, claws slashing.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jubilation." The soft, apologetic voice reached her ears as the man, a sudden blur of motion, delivered a swift jab that knocked the breath out of her and closed down her body and its senses. Her knees buckled, and she crumpled to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Logan sighed as he gathered the trembling girl to him, gently brushing the tangled dark hair away from her eyes. He knew that Jubilation would've been tougher to beat if she'd been in her right mind. He supposed he should be grateful that she'd been reduced to an animal state, but it was so unfair for her.  
  
Those of Department H had a lot to answer for. The immediate threat of Viper, Wild Cat and the Weapon X scientists were taken care of, but he had a hunch that it wasn't over yet.  
  
He cuddled Jubilation to him protectively and started back the way he came, the mild sedative in his X-Man uniform's belt buckle to ensure that she slept all the way back home. She needed all the rejuvinating rest she could get, beacause she was in for tough times ahead.  
  
With one inquiring sniff, he knew what they'd done to her-claws, adamantium implants, blood samples taken from Logan himself to give her his enhanced senses and healing, the whole shebang.  
  
It would not be easy to adapt to, and she would need all the X-Men's-and his, especially-support to pull through. Jubilation had paid for his blindness to Cat's real ways, and he would regret it every day of his life. But Jubilation needed *him*, not his vendettas or regrets. She had him, and he would help her survive, the way she'd helped him the first time they'd met. He swore it as he held Jubilation to him and beared her away from their place of nightmares.  
  
***  
  
I know, that was a bit *too* long, but you try to find a space to break a story! That's all for now-like it? Hate it? Let me know! I know, not as much romance as one likes, but I'll make up for it, promise! Coming soon- Jubilation's healing, inside and out, as Logan and the X-Men help their own in her battle to regain her humanity and life in "Untamed". 


End file.
